


Touched By An Angel

by Ankokus



Series: Touched By An Angel [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst, Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankokus/pseuds/Ankokus
Summary: Kyungsoo was about to be disowned for something he has no control over.-Please don't be scared by the tags, it's really not that bad c:





	Touched By An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted, I posted it all the way back in November 2016 on Wattpad. It's different from my other stories as in the chapters are very short, so I compiled them into one to just post it as a one shot. Hope you enjoy reading!

Kyungsoo always had a pretty great life. He had great friends, was a great singer, had great grades and had enough materialistic stuff to live comfortably.

But to all great things comes an end and Kyungsoo knew this. His 21st birthday was nearing and to him, this didn't mean any good.

He had been showing signs for as long as he could remember. His mother's flowers would wither and when he touched them they regained strength as if by magic. He was the strongest in his classroom beating even Olympic heavyweight champions. His mother would look at him with that look. The look you give someone you despise, someone who's hurt you. The look you give someone you're afraid of.

Kyungsoo, however, has been able to luckily hide these 'symptoms'. And was able to live as human as he possibly could. He's getting closer to 21 however and it is becoming increasingly hard for him to control these 'symptoms'.

Kyungsoo has been writing down every new symptom he has discovered and his list keeps on growing. He has done his research online, but with the limited laws and the vast amount of hate, he hasn't been able to find much about it. It's normal that most humans hate people like Kyungsoo; people fear what they don't know. And when humans fear they make sure to oppress. That's how it has always been. That's how it'll always be.

It's just a week before Kyungsoo's birthday and recently his back has been aching. At first, he just thought that it was something small, just your everyday muscle pain, but with every passing day, the pain in his back worsened. It felt as if daggers were gliding against his back and it felt horrible. He still had some hope that he's wrong, but this has been fading with the growing pains. Kyungsoo was also growing more afraid. Is this it, he would think. Is this how I lose everything I have and everything I could ever be?

The pain came to the point he couldn't even go to school. Every time he would move it felt as if his shoulder blades would jump out of his skin. When he looked in the mirror he could see a bump on each and dread always settled whenever he saw the bumps move.

Kyungsoo spent his last week being normal locked in his room. Crying.

-

Kyungsoo grew wings. Everything he didn't want to become, he became. It wasn't anything as remotely beautiful as people used to think. It was grotesque, cruel and inhuman. It was by far the most painful experience Kyungsoo has ever had, both mentally and physically.

He was awoken from his less than comfortable sleep by his shoulder pains. He had gotten used to it now, he thought, but this was far worse than anything he has ever felt before. He felt like his skin was being penetrated from within. When that thought popped up he realized that it was his birthday and that it was about to happen. Happy 21st birthday, Kyungsoo, God must've thought. As he woke and walked to the bathroom he could see his shoulder bumps have grown immensely. It didn't look like they were moving, but Kyungsoo knew it was just a matter of time before they finally revealed themselves. He then looked at his own face. Cheeks hollowed, dark circles, hair everywhere and an unshaved face. Kyungsoo was a complete and utter mess.

Right as he stepped into the bath to shower it happened. An excruciating pain went from his upper spine to every part of his body as he screamed and arched his back. He could not only feel, but also hear his skin tearing and he saw how the water was turning redder as more blood dripped into the bathtub. He knew it was going to happen and he knew that it was going to hurt, but just like anything it still came as a shock. He could feel his tearing skin burning like the tears in his eyes and he could see the bones that would grow to be his wings now. The tearing stopped and now came the worst part. His skin stretched itself around his bones and this was what went just above his pain level. His vision became clouded by black and he could feel his consciousness slip. The last thing he saw were white feathers before everything went black.

-

Kyungsoo woke back up on his bed with his wings curled around him. His vision was still a tad bit hazy, but at least the pain subdued. It finally happened Kyungsoo thought. My life as a human has ended.

He realized a few minutes later that he didn't go to his room. He sat up to look for whoever could've placed him there, but he couldn't see anyone. As he stood up he could feel his head burning and tears once again prickled his eyes. Why would this happen just now? He didn't want this anymore. He didn't want the constant pain of judgemental eyes and missed opportunities. God-touched people would read. Freaks people would say

Just before he laid back down, his room door opened to the one person he felt safe with. Baekhyun walked in with a tray of breakfast. He hurriedly put it down, panic clear in his face as he scurried to sit next to him.

"Kyungsoo what's wrong? Why are you crying?", Baekhyun asked as he caressed Kyungsoo's face, thumbs wiping away the tears on the younger's flushed cheeks.

"My head, Baek. My head's burning." Kyungsoo closed his eyes in pain. He had felt headaches before and they never reached this point. It felt way worse. It literally felt like a flame right above his head.

"Your halo... You can't see it, but you can feel it. It'll be less painful when your wings grow back in", Baekhyun said kissing Kyungsoo's forehead.

"This... This isn't the only reason you're crying... isn't it?", Baekhyun asked already knowing it isn't. Kyungsoo didn't let pain phase him, physical that is. He knew that for the younger to actually break down into tears something much bigger must be at play.

"Baek, it's just–" Kyungsoo took a long pause, taking in a shaky breath. "–It's just that with my wings–", he choked up, a big lump in his throat making it nearly impossible to breathe and talk at the same time. "–I'm losing everything. My family, my friends, my studies, my chances! Everything!" At this point, Kyungsoo was shouting. He didn't know what it was but the manifestation of his frustration suddenly switched from misery to anger. It was just that frustrating. Working so hard to get into a top college, being so helpful and making sure to be as good as he can. Only to have any chances shattered because God decided he should become half of something he couldn't even control! "I don't deserve this, Baekhyun! I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this curse!" Baekhyun walked over to hug his boyfriend, but Kyungsoo shook the other's arms away. "No! I worked so hard to get where I am and look at me now! I look messed up! Grotesque! My wings even have blood stains! This doesn't look angelic, this is demonic!" There were so many more things Kyungsoo wanted to say, but his mind went blank and he laid back down on his bed.

"Baekhyun, what am I supposed to do now?", Kyungsoo asked as his tears rolled off his cheeks onto the mattress.

"Kyungsoo", Baekhyun said as he helped him back up. "Don't think like that. You know that's not true. You did work hard and because of that you can't give up now." He took a moment to look at the slightly shorter's doe-like glossy eyes that were now slightly red. "You worked too hard to just let it all go. You can't just let a stupid thing like you being half an angel block you from getting where you want to get. That's not something the Kyungsoo I know would do. The Kyungsoo I know would just find a way around the problem."

"The Kyungsoo you know doesn't have enormous wings sprouting out of his spine, an aching back and a burning head." He looked down at his fiddling hands as he softly spoke. "But you're right... You always are." He looked back at his boyfriend who was smiling back at him. At that moment again, Kyungsoo remembered how blessed he actually is to have someone as bright as Baekhyun loving him.

"Damn straight!", Baekhyun said standing up and dragging the naked angel up by his hands. "Let's get those blood stains off your beautiful wings and get you fed. You look like a ghost!"

-

Kyungsoo was staring at the floor as he sat on the edge of his seat, fidgeting with his hands as he waits for whatever his father had to say. His wings had been out for four days before he was finally able to control them. They still felt stiff whenever they would lay still for too long without stretching. They weren't made for the indoors. At least he was able to retract them now. Now and then they would reveal themselves when Kyungsoo was feeling very agitated. This made for a lot of ripped clothes and muffled gasps.

"Kyungsoo." His dad approached the kitchen table and sat down on the seat next to him. He looked as strict and cold as he always did, his eyes not showing any emotion. Sometimes Kyungsoo questioned how his loving and caring mother could fall in love with someone as rigid as him. "You're now 21."

"Have been for three months. Didn't think you noticed", Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath. He knew his dad heard it, but he didn't really try to muffle his words by any means.

"We, your mother and I, have been thinking about this for a while. We think you should be moving out." Kyungsoo's father talked calmly and somehow each syllable felt as a hit to Kyungsoo's face. He wasn't able to say he was surprised, however. He knew this was going to happen. This always happens. Kyungsoo didn't look up when he spoke.

"So you're disowning me..." His father didn't respond, but he knew that's exactly what it was. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. He didn't have the money to afford an apartment in Seoul. He was a college student for crying out loud!

"You have two weeks to pack and by then you need to have figured out where you're going to be staying." Before he could even retaliate, his father stood up and walked upstairs to his study. He felt empty. He wanted to hate his family for doing what the mass would do. He wanted to hate his family for being so unaccepting. But he couldn't, and he hated himself for that.

Back in his room, the only thing he could do was sleep. He didn't have enough tears to shed and he didn't have enough air to shout. All he could do was hope that his father would change his mind. Hope that somehow, he doesn't have to lose the only financial support he had. Kyungsoo wasn't ready to live on his own yet.

▨

Kyungsoo hesitated when he stood there in front of the door to Baekhyun's apartment. He was sure Baekhyun would let him stay for a while, but he still felt that he shouldn't bother the other with problems that aren't his. He was just about to turn around as the door opened revealing a wide-eyed Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo,–" He then noticed the suitcase the aforementioned boy was holding on to. "–come in"

-

Kyungsoo felt numb as he stared at the two graves. A car accident.

He wanted to cry. He really did, but his eyes stayed dry. He waited for it, but it didn't come

He felt mortified by himself. He's standing in front of his parents' graves and not so much as a single tear is rolling off his cheeks. So many other people around him were able to cry, but he, Kyungsoo, their only son, wasn't able to even make a sound as he stared at their dead bodies in identical coffins.

He was in a sort of daze until he felt a squeeze on his right hand. "Kyungsoo, are you all right?", Baekhyun asked him, worry present both in his words and in his eyes. The younger shook his head no looking down.

"I didn't want them to die, Baekhyun. I know that I might've thought differently about this 5 years ago, but I didn't mean it. I never did. They didn't deserve to die. I didn't even give them the chance to make up to me when they tried. All I did was shut them out and now this happened...", Kyungsoo looked down, biting his lips as he could finally feel his eyes stinging. "I know it's selfish, but I wanted my last memories of them to be happy", Kyungsoo said in between sobs. "I wanted to remember them as the parents who accepted me back into their lives." The tears kept on coming. He could no longer hold it back as Baekhyun hugged him tightly. All the times he felt frustrated and held his tears in suddenly burst and he wasn't able to stop it.

"It isn't selfish–", Baekhyun said as he wiped away the tears that rolled down the other's cheeks. "–and if it somehow helps, I'm sure they love and watch over you now.

-

"Are you sure you're going to be okay out here alone?", Baekhyun asked as he stood in front of the gate. He was holding onto his suitcase in one hand and held Kyungsoo's hand in the other.

"I'll be able to handle myself, Baekki. After all, I'm the one who cooks in the house. You'd burn the house down if it wasn't for me!", Kyungsoo said, smiling widely. He felt sad for sure, but this was a great opportunity for Baekhyun's career as a singer. On top of that, he would only be away for a few years and they could always video call.

"I know, I know. But I just can't help feeling that something's gonna go terribly wrong and you'll end up hurting yourself. You know you aren't the most stable angel out there", Baekhyun said staring into the younger's eyes. "Promise me you won't hurt yourself while I'm in the US."

"I promise", Kyungsoo said sealing it with a kiss. Baekhyun cried, but Kyungsoo managed to stay strong and keep smiling until the older was out of sight. He was alone again and the loneliness was already nibbling his fingers. How is it possible to love someone so much, it hurts when they leave. He had to be strong though and know that Baekhyun no matter where he was, loves him and cares about him.

Driving home in silence was something he was used to already. Kyungsoo often stayed in the bakery to prepare for the next morning, but entering the house and not hearing music blast through speakers was something he would have to get used to. He walked into the house he and Baekhyun bought after his parents died and heard the distant humming of the TV he forgot to turn off. He didn't turn it off because he was sure the silence would kill him. He needed the noise. He needed comfort.

He needed Baekhyun.

-

It has been two years since Baekhyun left for the US. At first, the two lovers would constantly talk to each other, but as Baekhyun grew busier, the talks became less frequent and it's been nearly two months since Kyungsoo last heard anything from the older. He often felt sad that because of the time difference and the busy schedules, he couldn't talk much to his boyfriend. However, he reminded himself that Baekhyun's contract was about to end in a year, so he kept his self-proclaimed 'selfish thoughts' to himself.

Baekhyun was now fairly well known over the globe as a singer-songwriter and performer and his boyfriend couldn't be any more proud of him. His hard work finally paid off and everyone could admire the talented man. Kyungsoo couldn't help but sometimes fear that the fame may get to him, but every time the two talk to each other his fears get washed away. Baekhyun was still the same fun-loving, cheerful person he always had been. He still had his slight obsession with 'League of Legends' and was still laughing all the time. Every time the two talked he was reminded of how much he loved the singer.

Kyungsoo hasn't been sitting still, however. Because of the immense popularity of the unique, strange, yet delicious pastries he made, he was able to expand his company further with several stores in Seoul, Busan, and Daegu. He was also in the midst of opening a store in Tokyo, which would be his first store outside of South Korea.

A lot of controversy was built around the popularity of Kyungsoo's stores. Some believe he uses 'angel magic' to make his pastries taste better. This made Kyungsoo snort. Angel power doesn't even work that way.

Kyungsoo often got bad reviews left behind by people who despise him for being what he is. He used to be hurt and he genuinely cared, but as his business grew, he learned to just ignore the comments.

Kyungsoo was sorting out some files when his phone rang. He usually had his phone off during work, but he probably forgot this time. He checked the ID and smiled

"Hi, Jongin, what's-"

"Kyungsoo where are you?"

Kyungsoo could feel the worry through the younger's voice, which on its turn made the older worried.

"I'm home. What's wrong? You sound worried."

"Check the news. Baekhyun's on it"

Kyungsoo immediately ended the call and rushed downstairs to the living room. What he saw broke him.

"The plane crash was very unfortunate. Many people are still missing including superstar Byun Baekhyun who was on his way to South Korea. The search teams are still frantically searching the Pacific, but no traces have been found yet."

Kyungsoo didn't move, he wasn't able to. Shock took over his body and he didn't even know he was crying. He just lost the only thing he still had left.

Kyungsoo didn't have anyone left.

-

Everything was falling apart for Kyungsoo. He was absent-minded in meetings and the Busan and Daegu branches were financially unstable. He was able to open the store in Tokyo, but it wasn't received nearly as good as it was in Seoul. A lot of his partners had backed out and he was now practically at it on his own. It has been 9 months and no update has been given about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo has still not gotten over it. How could he? He's known the man since he was in high school. He had a relationship of almost 10 years with this man.

Kyungsoo had gotten depressed and has been thinking about death a lot. What does it matter anyway, right? He didn't have anything to fight for, he didn't have anyone to support him and his business wasn't doing well either.

He had told Jongin about it and as any friend would, the younger told his hyung to not let his 'temporary misfortune' discourage him. He didn't come this far, just to let it go, right? Kyungsoo wanted to agree, he really did, but despite his efforts to pick his life up, he would always fall back down. He didn't like this, however. He didn't want to live in misery. He didn't want to cry himself to sleep. He certainly didn't want to live without the only person he has ever truly loved.

One night Kyungsoo made up his mind. He was more than determined to do this. His plan was made and nothing could go wrong. He took his filled notebook and flipped to the last page to see whether it was empty or not. He decided to write down how he felt. He wrote a letter to Baekhyun.

'Dear Baekhyun

You would probably scold me for this. I can already see it, you angrily shouting at me and well, I don't particularly blame you for it. You're probably thinking that I'm being stupid. "Go on with your life without me!" , You would say. Well, that's easier said than done.

You know, in the two years that you were gone I never stopped loving you. It doesn't matter if those around me were tempting, but I only thought about you. Everything I did was for you. From moving in with you to making this decision.

Remember when we first met in high school. You know, you were the awkward new kid who would always smile at everyone. It was saddening to see everyone pick on you, you know, being half an angel and all. Remember how you were puking in the toilets after being beaten up by those jerks and that I got so angry, they landed in the hospital with broken limbs. Remember when you first visited and I made you those souffle pancakes. You said: "With these cooking skills, I could fall in love with you." Little did I know you were about to confess to me. Remember when we would go to the park, sit on the hill under the 'big oak tree'. You would softly sing while I laid my head on your thighs. Well, it wasn't an oak tree that's what's for sure, but at those moments I always saw a future with you.

You know, I don't know how to explain myself, but I would like to apologize to you first. I broke our promise. I know you told me not do anything crazy if something happened to you, but here I am now.

I hope I'll meet you in another life. As humans, as plants, as animals, as inanimate objects,...

As long as I'll meet you again I'll be alright.

Goodbye,   
Kyungsoo

-

"After a two-year hiatus, the Korean singer Byun Baekhyun finally came back with a new album. After his disappearance two years ago everybody thought he died, but just yesterday he dropped a teaser image on Instagram.

"His main single for the album will be Angel, which shares the same name as the album. It talks about the relationship between a man and his dead lover. It was said to be released next week."

Baekhyun closed the twitter app and went on to messages. He missed a few of Jongin's messages, but he was too tired to read them, so he decided to do so in the morning.

Baekhyun woke up with the feeling of cold encompassing his body. He looked around and saw rose petals fly around his room and his window open. Unusual, it was winter, no flowers were blooming and he wasn't gifted any flowers recently. He brushed it away, maybe it was a weird prank.

He checked his phone for the message from Jongin. It was basically just a congratulations and welcome back message. Jongin was one of the only people who knew where Baekhyun was in the two years he disappeared. He decided to live secluded somewhere in a tiny apartment in mainland Europe. He wanted time for himself. He wanted time to think through everything that happened. Most importantly he wanted time to mourn. Two years might seem a lot to some people, but you never really get over the loss of your beloved one.

It was January 12th. Kyungsoo's birthday and the day the music video for "Angel" was planned to come out. Baekhyun should've had a press conference, but he canceled it. He was back in Seoul and he wasn't ready to visit the graveyard where Kyungsoo was buried yet, instead, he went to the Park with the 'Big Oak Tree'. 

There under the big Camphor tree, Baekhyun sang the last song he sang with Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> As you might've noticed it is a very short story. Right now I'm in the process of writing a prequel which will be written in Baekhyun's perspective and it talks about his high school years and how he met Kyungsoo. Please look forward to it!


End file.
